Befogged
by karage
Summary: Oh oke. Kouki tidak akan pernah menyalahkan apapun-atau-siapapun mengenai pengabaian terhadap peringatan Tetsuya hari kemarin, sebab itu lalu berujung pada perjumpaan dengan 'Tuan Orang Kaya' tampan yang... mungkin tidak akan disesalinya? ((AkaHurryyy hurruyy ey ey deign to leave any suggestions, comments, or anything?))
1. Befogged

**Disc: KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Main pair: AkaHurryyy /who**

 **eh eum... e-eheheh /apa uh, r r rasanya udah lama ya nggak aktif di ffn;; sekolah lagi sibuk-sibuknya (plus ceritanya uda mulai ngesok gak terlalu ngeansos lagi[?]) y ya pokoknya itu.**

 _ **w-well beware**_ **sama alur yang kadang nggak jelas*****

 _ **anyhow**_ **,** _ **please enjoy**_ **!**

.

.

.

1st ∝ First Encounter

Furihata Kouki menghentikan mobilnya di ujung jalan, berhadapan langsung dengan suasana malam mencekam, di mana hanya ada secuil penerangan yang menandai kehidupan. Lima ratus meter di depan sana, lampu fluoresen berpendar sedikit, seolah magis menariknya menghampiri. Meninggalkan realitas keseharian dan berjalan menuju padanya.

 _Astaga._

Geleng-geleng, apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia akan bertambah usia tahun ini, kurang beberapa bulan dari sekarang. Usianya saat ini sudah dua puluh, mahasiswa Desain Komunikasi Visual tingkat akhir dengan masa depan terpapar menjamin; (mungkin desainer web atau _visual merchandiser_?) Tapi tidak, itu bukan minatnya. Sama sekali. Namun setelah poros dunia mempermainkan, sebanyak apapun yang dia mau, Furihata Kouki akan bertitel manusia paling munafik apabila ditanya perihal kesukaannya terhadap jurusan yang ia geluti.

Mesin mobilnya baik-baik saja. Ia memeriksa berulang kali malam sebelumnya, dan mendapat bonus peringatan tanpa maksud menakuti dari teman sekamarnya di asrama, Kuroko Tetsuya. Si biru muda sempat memaksa untuk ikut pergi dengannya, waswas akan ada 'bencana' (atau /kesengsaraan/, minimal) yang membahayakan. 'Jangan pernah ambil jalan pintas, Furihata- _kun_. Tidak lupa kan dengan cerita pengalaman _senpai_ - _senpai_ di fakultas Arsitektur Lansekap? Mereka pergi pada Selasa sore, dan dinyatakan hilang sampai seminggu, sebelum ditemukan di perbatasan kota satu bulan kemudian.'

"Uh..."

Mengingatnya Kouki jadi senak sendiri.

Ia masih berada dalam mobil, tidak memutar lagu apapun tetapi radio menyelamatkannya dari sunyi. Seorang pembicara berusaha melempar guyon, saling meledek dengan rekan sejawatnya. Nampaknya wanita..cantik? Kouki terkekeh kecil, bangga dengan kemampuan /menarik/ miliknya yang dapat menebak rupa asli seseorang hanya bermediakan perantara suara, dan tulisan fisik termasuk tanda tangan.

[" _Apa yang Anda ingin lakukan sepuluh atau lima belas tahun mendatang, Fuyuri-_ san? _Ada rencana yang tidak sempat Anda kerjakan di usia muda Anda_?"]

[Tawa elegan, anggun disenandungkan. " _'Usia muda'? Wah. Hati saya sedikit terluka mendengarnya._ "]

[Ada balasan tawa, meski terkesan diburu durasi. " _Jadi_?"]

[Fuyuri ini pintar membaca suasana, gemerisik mencapai telinga pendengar. Sepertinya ia bergerak, dan tanpa sengaja berada dalam jangkau terlalu dekat dengan alat pengeras suara. " _Hmm... apa, ya? Saya bukan tipe muluk, bumi terus berputar dan begitu juga saya. Saya mengikuti apa kehendak bumi, maka bumi menerima saya. Maka dari itu- saya rasa di umur saya yang genap tiga puluh ini segalanya mulus-mulus saja. Tidak melenceng, lurus dan sesuai harapan._ "]

Kouki menyandarkan siku di dasbor, tidak melamun namun tidak pula berkonsentrasi. "Fuyuri- _san_ perlu menenggak ekspektoran sehabis siaran ini," gumamnya yang lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri. Toh si perempuan juga tidak mengenalnya.

Kepak kumbang yang mendarat barang sejenak di kap mobil, seolah jadi tempat pemberhentian sesaat, menyentaknya kembali. Geleng kepala pelan, tidak terlalu kuat sebab hanya akan menyebabkan pening; Kouki menyalakan mesin dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanan. Masih ada dua setengah jam (tiga kalau macet). "Oh? Kupikir rusak?"

Aneh – lebih ke arah ganjil, sesungguhnya—karena ia yakin _betul_ ada yang bermasalah dengan mesin mobilnya tadi. _Renault_ miliknya memang keluaran lama, model yang nyaris berakhir di tempat penghancuran apabila ayah tidak memohon belas kasih. Menggaruk kulit kepala didasari bingung, tangan kanan diposisikan pada kemudi; benar-benar siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali... kalau saja—

 _Ckiit._

—tidak ada _Koenigsegg_ yang entah darimana memotong jalan dan menabrak bagian depan _Renault_ hadiah ulangtahun ke sembilan belasnya.

 _Bump._

Seberkas cahaya terang memaksa jalan masuk ke retinanya, hingga di akhir ia menyerah dan membiarkan; sebelum perlahan membuka mata. Orbita melekuk, meresponi ringis akibat pedih di seluruh wajah dan... sekujur tubuh. Biru lebam menghiasi tampang –yang menurut penilaian sendiri– di bawah standarisasi lelaki abad 21, lengan kirinya memiliki carut-marut, sedang kedua kakinya bergarit.

"...kh, astaga. Ada apa?"

Kouki Furihata tidak menggumam. Ia _bertanya_ , pada sosok diredupi kegelapan yang berdiri menjulang di pojok ruang. Tidak terlalu tinggi, hawa keberadaannya memunculkan tremor tersendiri bahkan tanpa Kouki sadar akan perihal itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

 _Dusta_ , ia mencibir. Dalam hati. _Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa' dengan kondisi penuh luka begini_? Minimalnya ia butuh perawatan medis dasar, atau penjelasan. Mengenai momen apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ingatannya tidak dapat diandalkan, sakit.

"Uh, tapi-"

Menghampirinya, sosok tersebut; membantu ia berdiri di atas kedua kaki sendiri. "Aku bilang **tidak ada apa-apa** , berarti memang seperti itu adanya. Kautidak beranggapan aku seorang pendusta, kan?"

Susah-payah Kouki mereguk ludah, mengumpulkan banyak-banyak keberanian, meresapi omelan panjang ibunya di saat amarah menguasai—omelan-omelan yang menyudutkan dan terkadang melukai perasaan—mengenai betapa harus ia menjadi berani dan berhenti bersembunyi di balik rasa takut. Dilihat dari manapun juga, sosok ini jauh lebih belia dan tidak berpengalaman daripadanya! _...w-walau dia lebih tinggi, sih._

Perbedaan yang cukup jauh. Tidak sekadar tiga-empat senti, kepalanya hanyasanya mencapai dada sosok ini. Padahal yah, Kouki senantiasa berolahraga rutin di gimnasium uni. (Kalau sibuk, seminggu tak melebihi dua kali. Sering tidak sama sekali, malah.)

"B-Berasumsi buruk terhadap orang baru itu l-lancang... jadi.."

"Bagus." Ia tidak menunggu sampai bibir yang terus bergetar itu menemukan kombinasi morfem tepat untuk penutup. "Kuanggap kaumengerti posisimu."

 _Posisi_?

Kouki tidak menyadari ia dituntun, memutar kenop lalu mendorong ke depan. Bingung masih bersisa, membuatnya terus-menerus diam sampai keremangan mengusai; dan kini tertinggal suasana riuh rendah kafe berdekorasi menggilap – seperti emas baru diupam.

"Waaah." Decak kagum, otomatis suara dalam ukuran normal itu keluar darinya. "Siapa pendekornya?" Mengarah ke dinding berpelitur toska klorofil ketakjubannya.

Lelaki yang jadi lawan bicaranya, berdominan merah-merah; pemilihan warna teramat tepat untuk membuat kesan pertama sempurna – apalagi bila targetnya adalah kaum hawa. Setelan bermerek warna merah terang, celana korduroi merah lebih gelap, dasi panjang hitam yang terikat rapi, sepasang sepatu bersol tebal... (ia menduga itu untuk menyamarkan tinggi sebenarnya si pemakai?) —ah. 'Tuan Orang Kaya', tidak diragukan lagi. "Aku."

"Apa?"

Ada senyum mengembang di sana. Sedikit, tipis. Barang sedetik dan tak bertahan untuk waktu lama. "Aku yang mendekornya."

Mata cerahnya seakan menyuarai pemikiran, 'Serius?!'

Lelaki itu berjalan ke depan, menuju meja kasir—oh tidak, ia melewatinya, dan berhenti kemudian di meja kosong dekat pot-pot digantung. Kouki yang polos mengekor dari belakang, terlalu takut menyejajari orang yang bahkan aura di sekelilingnya saja sudah beda jauh dengan miliknya. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Tersentak di tempat, bukannya tidak memperkirakan bentuk interogatif semacam ini sejak mula sih. "I-Iya? A..Aku-" Bagaimana caranya bicara benar? Akan sangat menggelikan untuk bilang ia takut, tidak mampu membaur dengan keramaian asing di tempat asing pula. Meski ia juga tidak bisa melihat lelaki ini sebagai 'seseorang baik'. (Bisa dibilang kecanduan film kriminal mengontaminasi polah tingkah dan cara berpikirnya.)

Duduk. "Akashi Seijuuro."

 _Siapa_?

Kelihatannya sang paras elok menaruh minat pada raut tidak mengerti yang dipampang Kouki. "Kaubisa beritahu namamu? Kupikir setidaknya bertukar nama tidak akan mendatangkan kerugian?"

"T-Tidak masalah, bagiku.."

"Demikian halnya denganku."

Dirinya tahu, ajakan berjabat tangan untuk makhluk-makhluk /kalangan atas/ macam 'Akashi- _siapa tadi_?' ini akan jadi perbuatan paling dungu. Maka otaknya dikerahkan untuk berpikir keras, sebelum punggung yang sedari tadi berkeluk sebab tegang dibungkukkan lama-lama, serta dalam. "Ak–" ah, _sialan_! Ujung lidahnya tergigit. "F-F- Furihata Kouki, mulai sekarang m-mohon bantuannya!"

Seijuuro mengalihkan iris dwiwarnanya, ke jendela besar berkaca mengkilap seolah selalu diseka bersih tiap kesempatan. Rongga lekung pada kedua bibir menjelas, sebelum seringai terbentang lebar-lebar di sana. Tidak lagi tipis, tidak lagi disembunyi-sembunyikan dari publik.

"'Mohon bantuannya', ya?"

.

.

.

 **A/N: jengjeng/**

 **dicut dulu ya ahem. sebenernya di awal awal rencana mau langsung plek oneshot tapi gatau kenapa males kalo hasilnya panjang panjang jadi apa boleh buat(?)**

 **buat yang udah menyempatkan diri ngebaca, m makasih!**

 **psst RnR btw? o/**


	2. After The Rain

**KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **psst...** **I genuinely am sorry about the tardiness** **and, uhm, i i it does not mean I abandon this one D;;;/**

 **so uh, h happy reading folks!**

2nd ∝ After The Rain

.

.

.

 _Zaaash._

Titik-titik air hujan jatuh serentak ke muka bumi, melembabkan tanah – jalanan setapak yang sedang dalam masa perbaikan dengan dana pemerintah perfektur. Adukan kapur untuk merekatkan batu bata tercecer, menciprati tiap pejalan kaki lewat apabila mereka-mereka itu tanpa maksud terperosok ke liang sebesar –kira-kira– sembilan belas sentian.

Berada di dalam bangunan tidak besar, yang dirancang nyaman dan menenteramkan; Kouki Furihata memperamat-amati, lagi-lagi ada orang malang yang melesak, tetapi kali ini jangan timpakan salah pada liang-liang tersebut. Benda padatlah yang jadi penyebab, dan baru ketika bibir kecilnya berniat membuka guna mengopinikan apa yang lewat dalam pemikiran sebentar, kedua bahunya dipegang.

"!"

Pemuda usia akhir fase remaja ini terlonjak, terperanjat pula. Biji kelereng menipiskan ukuran, menunjukkan bahwa tindakan tadi tiada lain semata keterkejutan. Bukan kepura-puraan belaka.

 _Tik-tik_ – detik meluncur bersamaan satuan partikel cair tembus pandang pada udara. Yang tadi dipegang saja kini diputarkan ke belakang, kernyit andalan yang sudah jadi tipikal; dari satu karikatur lelaki belia berperawakan tidak begitu tinggi. Pakaiannya rapi sebagaimana biasa, hanya sedikit lusuh dan kotor. Noktah menimbulkan bercak, meluber – taksirannya adalah tumpahan dawat di meja kasir (sewaktu pagi Kouki melihat wadah tempat dawat tak bertutup, dan sebagian likuidanya meluap mengotori tepi wadah).

"S-S- Seijuulo- _san_!"

Apiko-alveolar berkonsonan vokal. Kebiasaan, otot perutnya menegang pasti di momen ini.

Lelaki yang merasa nama depannya diseru melepas pegangan dari bahu sang 'pendatang', penegasan yang menggetarkan—namun tidak berkonotasi marah atau emosi negatif lain—bagi yang diajak bicara. "Aku tidak ingat kita membuat kesepakatan memanggil dengan nama depan?"

 _Oh, tidak demikian._

Sinisme /tidak akan/ mungkin terlintas dalam kepalanya, apabila berinteraksi dengan yang satu ini.

Kouki Furihata membeliak, tidak lagi terperangah akan ketololannya yang impresif, justru lebih ke arah maklum. Saking maklum sampai ia merutuk keras-keras dalam senyap, memilih tidak menyembunyikan raut memalukannya saat ini. Malu, malu, _malu_. Di mana cermin melonjong yang baru Seijuuro pasang kemarin? Ia ingin melihat seperti apa tampangnya sekarang! Memalukan, bodoh. Syukurlah jumlah pengunjung yang datang ke kafe sedikit susut hari ini.

Apa ia perlu memperterima kasihkan ketes-ketes hujan?

Yang sekalipun suram dan tidak kelihatan bersahaja barang di nominal terkecil tetap mencoba mempertunjukkan pemberian bantuan dengan langgam tak terduga?

"Uwaaahh—m-m-mAAF!"

 _Panik panik panik_ , bibirnya sampai mengerucut disertai tindakan mundur teratur. Suasana teduh yang mendorongnya meluruhkan kerasionalan, /siapapun tolong percaya padanya!/ Lagipula, siapa juga yang takkan luput dari fatal tiap kali bergerak seinci saja sudah dilayangkan dwiwarna indah membelalang?

Di momen ini Kouki /berupaya/ menanggalkan kebiasaan mengulum bawah bibit sampai bengkak, "H-Habis yang lain... m-m-memanggil begitu! A-Aku, entah mengapa tanpa sadar-" Lagi-lagi pembicaraan tidak mudah tertuntaskan, selagi mata berwarnakan cokelat tapakan tanah tersebut berkaca-kaca; hampir sembab—usaha kelewat keras menekan gejolak niatan mengosongkan isi perut. Tegang keterlaluan.

Akashi Seijuuro mengangkat alis sebelah kanan, kemeja putihnya bersih sekalipun tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia sempat turun tangan membantu mempersiapkan kelengkapan memasak di dapur (salah satu koki dikabarkan berkeperluan penting sehingga izin hari ini).

"Jadi kauingin dipanggil dengan nama kecilmu." Bantahan Kouki tak ubahnya kilahan aktris yang terlibat skandal dengan manager sendiri. Seijuuro terang-terangan menunjukkan betapa ia tak peduli _dan_ betapa ketidakterimaan Kouki tak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadapnya.

Hal ini berimbas buruk, mimik spontanitas merona adalah yang pertama kali ditampilkan oleh lelaki dewasa ini sebelum terburu menyergah, "A-A..Aku tidak bilang begitu! Lebih nyaman pakai 'Akashi- _san_ '..."

Fortuna tidak sedang menempatkan perhatinya. Bunyi _klining_ disertai masuknya wanita berkuncir satu menyimpangkan fokus yang baru tadi dwiwarna tersebut terpaku padanya. Pelanggan pertama di deras hujan pagi. Senyum nyaris memecah di bibir kakunya, saat warna kemilau yang terefleksi oleh rambut itu memiripi perumpamaan embun yang hendak menetes dari selembar daun kemarin. "Ah, selamat datang!"

 _Ucapkan halo pada profesionalitas._

Seijuuro mengambil itu sebagai 'biar aku tangani', maka ia memberi tepuk-tepuk ringan ke bahu yang lebih tua sebelum kembali ke ruangnya di lantai atas.

* * *

" _Otsukaresama_!"

Ungkapan terakhir dari pegawai tersisa. Pintu kaca ditutup, meninggalkan lantun jaz dinamis menggema dilatari deras hujan. Kouki menaruh sapu dalam posisi berdiri, kemudian duduk dan menyeruput teh kayu manis. Hari ini tidak seberat dugaan. Kedatangan hujan mengurangi genap jumlah pelanggan. Walau itu berarti gaji yang diterimanya juga terkena imbas, setidaknya pemandangan menyejukkan hujan tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Kouki berdiri. Teh kayu manis seakan menggigit lidahnya. Ia butuh makanan ringan untuk dinikmati bersama teh. Maka ia menuju sepen, dan menemukan masih ada sisaan _panettone_ dan _buche de noel_ yang dibuat dalam porsi banyak untuk konsumsi pesta duta besar.

Apa Seijuuro mengizinkan?

Tapi ia lapar...

"Uh, b-b-bbbagaimana kalau ia tak senang akan ideku dan menjatuhi penalti?"

Yang ada di pikiran Kouki Furihata: 1) dicekik di tempat atau 2) dijadikan tiruan makanan berharga tak murah itu – dipaksa bertekuk dan di desak ke dalam sepen. Ia menyayangkan betapa tidak berharga dirinya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Hm, Kouki..mencari makanan?"

"J—Jangan sakiti aku!"

"..."

"..."

Lengan menyilang depan dada, berkusau; tanda ketakutan kentara—defensif. Seijuuro ditemui campur aduk antara berpikiran /apa _anak ini_ sedang mencoba menggodaku?/ atau /aku bahkan **belum** memulai apapun/. Rigap mengambil putusan mempertiada kejadian tadi seolah bukan hal penting, mengkonsiderasi merah padam yang kini bersemayam di wajah sang Furihata.

Untuk sekali ini, Akashi Seijuuro berbaik hati.

"Kaubisa ambil satu atau dua potong untuk kaucicip. Ada kudapan lain di dapur yang batal dipesan _Mr._ Hyde, sebenarnya, kalau kaumau variasi berbeda."

"T-Terima kasih!" Masih tergeragap dikarenakan peristiwa barusan, buru-buru melarikan diri dari lokasi menuju ke dapur. _Pokoknya habis makan langsung pulang_! _Pulang, pulang, pu- sebentar. Kalau aku pulang duluan berarti aku meninggalkan Akashi-_ san _sendiri_? Seperti biasa, jalan pikiran Kouki bercabang ibarat akar tunggang. Antara mencemaskan orang lain dan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan diri sendiri, yang mana yang harus diutamakan?

Piring kecil berisi kue yang masih dingin digenggam hati-hati olehnya. Salah satu pegawai baru pernah tertangkap basah memecahkan piring saji Seijuuro, (bukan yang ini—barang koleksi tetapi salah penempatannya, harusnya ada di rak khusus); dan berdasarkan kabar beredar, pegawai tersebut kemudian mengabdikan hidup sebagai budak sang Tuan Muda?

 _Berlebihan, berlebihan._

Kouki berusaha mengusir rumor-rumor jahat itu dari kepalanya. Kelewatan, manusia sekejam apapun juga tidak boleh diberi perlakukan semena-mena. Sisi heroik entah bagaimana mengakar dari ibu kepadanya. Sayang, sisi tersebut tidak disertai lengkap aksi-aksi kepahlawanan.

 _Saaaa._

Desau angin berduyun, peroneal gemetar dikarenakan hawa dingin menyusup melalui celah jendela; memukul-mukul kaca sampai ada bunyi. Pelataran di belakang basah, keramiknya saja, perabot penghias yang dipajang dekat pintu luput lembab. Memicing sedikit dan Kouki sudah bisa melihat rumah petakan mencuat dari tinggi bangunan pelatar.

Keputusan pulang membulat, tebal seakan tekad.

(Omong-omong, Seijuuro menyewakan untuknya sebuah kamar di penginapan bergaya tradisional. Biaya-biaya yang termasuk /mahal/ dibebankan ke kas, sebab dirinya menolak digratiskan begitu saja atas dasar belas kasih, sampai Kouki dirasa mampu membayarkan semuanya—meski Seijuuro sendiri bilang melunasi setengah saja sudah cukup.

Oh, untuk kompensasi, pembagian kerja untuknya diperpanjang satu jam lebih lama pada hari kerja efektif.

Rasanya adil, lumayan.)

Maka dikenakannya jas hujan tudung berbahan gerah, tas disampir di bahu. Dapur telah rapi, sisa makanannya juga sudah diberesi. Cucian piring dan gelas kotor yang menumpuk membentuk gunduk bisa ditangani besok, atau lusa, atau kapan saja. Yang jelas esok bukan hari _nya_. Niatan merebah diri di tempat tidur setelah sampai di penginapan membumbung jauh, bayang kekelabuan deras hujan menakuti entah bagaimana. Dampak dari kebanyakan dicekok tonton horor oleh salah satu pegawai. Otaknya tidak bisa cepat mencerna bahwa tayangan-tayangan itu tak lain hanyalah fiktif. Bahan hibur yang diproduksi demi pamor, bukan nyata.

Nah.

Dua opsi melintas cepat dalam kesunyian,

 _keluar lewat pintu belakang atau depan? Hm._

Kalau dari depan ia bisa melalui jalan tikus yang ditunjukkan Seijuuro tempo lalu.

Sedangkan kalau dari belakang... ia bisa menghindari atasan merahnya tersebut-

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke. Belakang saja."

Sampai kapanpun tingkah laku chiwawa akan tetap melekat di dirinya, ya.

 _Krie_ —

Tepat sebelum pintu membuka separuh, Kouki mendapati sepasang lengan asing melingkarinya, mendekap daerah abdomen—apakah benar ini bisa dikategorikan 'dekap'?, dan seakan itu semua masihlah kurang, ia kembali dikejut dengan gumam lirih.

"Tunggu, tolong, tetap di sini."

 _A-_

Udara tiba-tiba saja menghimpit, Kouki kesulitan menginhalasi. Ia tidak ingin berbalik. Tidak tidak tidak. _Tidak mau_. Degup miliknya berulang-ulang-ulang, keras memekakkan telinga, ia serasa bisa musnah di detik sekarang.

"A-Akash—i... _s s san_ ,"

Kouki bersumpah pelaku pemeluknya ini menegang mendengar kalimatnya. Jangan memusuhinya begitu, ia toh tak maksud merusak suasana.

Dekapan protektif berangsur lepas, percis mengikuti percik hujan yang terlepas gravitasi; seolah tiada hujah. "Maaf Kouki. Kaubisa pulang, biarkan aku mengantarmu." Lelaki itu membalik badan – belum pergi, "aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu apabila terkena hujan. Kaubelum pulih total, masalahnya."

Bohong.

 _Itu bohong._ Kouki bersikeras ia **tahu**. Pokoknya ia tahu, meski tanpa alasan.

Jumput tanahnya yang menutupi pandangan berserak seakan habis diacak, kepalanya di dongak karena Seijuuro masih berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Akashi- _san_?"

"Kaulucu juga." Seringai kecil terbentang, merujuk pada jas hujan yang dikenakannya. Selanjutnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Kouki sendirian, terbengong dengan rona lucu merembesi dua buah pipi.

"A-Apaan, sih... a-aku kok jadi aneh-"


End file.
